johnny_cooper_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Series Regulars
The Johnny Cooper Series features a lot of Main Characters, Recurring Characters, Guest Characters and Antagonists from every Season. Below is a list of all these characters. Main Characters Johnny Cooper Jonathan Halpert is the Main Protagonist and Creator of The Johnny Cooper Series. He's The Leader of The Cooper Gang and the son of Jim Halpert and Knack. He is a half-human, half-Celestial who was abducted from Earth by the Mumkey Gang in 1796. After his abduction, he began to build fame as the legendary outlaw and Master Thief, "Johnny Cooper". In 1950, he left the Mumkey Gang and operate individually, starting by stealing a precious artifact that was previously his family's Legacy, the "Cooper Cane". Panda Jeans Joseph Gomez is the Deuteragonist of The Johnny Cooper Series. He is the Sidekick of Johnny Cooper. His father who was a Panda had sex with a human named Hulk Hogan. Joseph was later born and send to space after knowing Jeans' potential. He was raised in a planet full of Pandas where he later got his famous name, "Panda Jeans". Panda Jeans was highly educated by his sensei Panda San. He was taught how to use any kind of technology like Hacking Bryan Deep Bryan "Keen" Schrute IIII is the Tritagonist of The Johnny Cooper Series. He is the Sidekick of Johnny Cooper and the son of Dwight K. Schrute. He is a half-human, half-celestial. Bryan was sent to space after Dwight Schrute not wanting any children, he found his mentor Sheepover who later got married with Mumkey Jones, the mentor of Johnny Cooper. Bryan becoming the king of sucking people's dicks. This gave him the nickname "Bryan Keen Deep". Edpic 888 Eduardo Alvarez also known as "Edpic 888" is the Quatagonist and Co-Creator of The Johnny Cooper Series. Eduardo was raised in the Cartel until he was abducted by Gman Rocks when Alvarez was only 5 years old. Gman had wanted to rape Eduardo but was stopped by Nermin who shot Gman's ship sending him to the deep oceans of hell. Nermin became his mentor and teached Alvarez how to become the fastest racer in the galaxy, teaching how to fix cars and operate as a mechanic. Carter Roberson Carter Roberson is one of the Main Characters in The Johnny Cooper Series and is one of the first african american to join The Cooper Gang. He was found and rescued by Johnny and Oskar in World War 3 after being trapped by Homo Froggos/Kevin Spacey. He became good friends with them and joined a trio alliance for the rest of the war. He is the son of 2Pac. His codename is "CarterisGamer#53" Oskar Kolkarino Oskar Kolkarino is one of the Main Character of The Johnny Cooper Series and is the Son of Johnny Cooper himself. He was born after Johnny broke his condom when banging a woman who was later Oskar's mother, Pam Beesly. 7 months later, Beesly was supposed to give birth to Oskar in a Knack Hospital outside the War of Dunkirk but due to immigration issues they had to be transported to the U.S.S.R and thus Oskar was born. Cooper traveling to space most of the time got Pam mad, she broke up with him and took Oskar with her for years until Cooper reuniting with him later on. His Codename is "Oskarrr RATM" Toxik Vermin Nermin Jakupovic also known as "Toxik Vermin" is one of the Main Characters in The Johnny Cooper Series. He is known for being married with Bella Thorne, Jan Levinson and for his involvement in The Cooper Gang as he tied most of the character's journeys together. As a kid, he was raised by Knack to teach him the ways of the Knackism religion. He had it all as a kid until one day, Shrek started attacking Heaven, Knack send Nermin into a space pod where he was send to earth where he was mentored by Satan and the devils. TJ Muller Tristen Muller also known as "TJ" is one of the Main Characters in The Johnny Cooper Series. He is also a YouTuber that is most known for his Crash and Uncharted content. Also a survivor in the "iCarlers Vs. BTS Fans War". Before YouTube, TJ was a dedicated treasure hunter traveling thru different locations using the book of Sir Frances Jones. He was accompanied by Nermin during most of his adventures but where unsuccessful due to the fact that the book was made when Sir Frances Jones was drunk with Dr. Seuss in a gay club. Charles Fell Charles Fell is one of the Main Characters in The Johnny Cooper Series. He is one hell of a fella! He appears in the Johnny Cooper series but he is sometimes mostly busy with his successful plush series which to this day broke the record of being the most viewed YouTube series of all time. He is known for his Plush Videos as "CrashBandicootPlush" The Last Pepsi Reginald John 'also known as "'The Last Pepsi"' '''is one of the Main Characters in The Johnny Cooper Series who is known to be the last surviving member of his kind, Pepsi. Previously living in a planet full of Pepsis, Pepsi Boi was the son of the famous Pepsi Man. The Last Pepsi was then raised in Earth by Doctors who experimented on him to see how a being can be a Pepsi. Jamie Cooper '''James Halpert '''is a Main Character in The Johnny Cooper Series. He is the brother of Johnny Cooper, the son of Jim Halpert and Knack. He's known to be a half-human, half-celestial who was separated by Johnny Cooper during an attack by Anton Shakur and Johnny was abducted to space while Jamie was forced to go into Madagascar. He went on by the name "'Jamie Cooper'" to go by his brother's last name during his time in space when they finally reunited. He then went to preach the word of Knack and fight at the war of Dunkirk where he was shot and presumed dead. Lydia Deep '''Lydia Katelyn Schrute IIIII '''is one of the Main Characters in The Johnny Cooper Seriesthe sister of Bryan Deep who was forced to born with him during the Schrute Farm Wars. Usually getting abused for being a girl by her father, Dwight K. Schrute III, she had to put up with his shit and was usually whipped by one of his henchmen. Traumatized by all this as a child, Bryan did the best he could to protect her until he was send away by Dwight for being a mistake. This forced Lydia to leave the farms and find her brother. Mumkey Jones '''Vincent Tyrell '''also known as "'Mumkey Jones'" is one of the Main Characters in The Johnny Cooper Series. He is Johnny's mentor and father figure. During his childhood, Mumkey loved watching Animes, his favourite being Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. His parents weren't home most of the time, causing him to be alone with his uncle Alex. When Mumkey and his uncle were alone, he forced Mumkey to watch Boku No Pico and wear his iconic monkey-mask. He later stopped being a Series regular after he was killed off in Season 4. Sheepover '''Maddie Jahns' also known as "Sheepover"' '''is one of the Main Characters in The Johnny Cooper Series. She is the Wife of Mumkey Jones and Bryan's Mentor. She was born is Sheepover Land where her mother was a Sheep and her father was a human man who fucked a sheep. Which created a hybrid of Human/Sheep. This made Sheepover's life hard as she stood out. Mark 45 '''Mark Guerrero '''was one of the Main Characters in The Johnny Cooper Series. Previously being a Series Regular during Prologue Season. He is an old and first ever sidekick of Johnny Cooper and one of the founders of The Cooper Gang alongside Johnny Cooper, Panda Jeans and Bryan Deep. He is known to have the Benjamin Button disease when he was traveling to New York City for his planned assassination on Reggie Fils Aim, supposedly it was transferred when Freddie Mercury where in a room alone. Lamon Central '''Lamon Harrington' also known as "Lamon Central" was one of the Main characters in The Johnny Cooper Series and is one the first black person to join The Cooper Gang.He was one of Johnny and Jeans' close friends. They met during The War of The Happening where people got possessed by some unknown air that caused people to kill themselves. Lamon was immune to this cause as a kid, he was stabbed multiple times while drowning and getting hanged at the same time and burning as well Knack Knack is one of the Main Characters in The Johnny Cooper Series. He is known for being the creator of the Universe and anything overall. He was created by The Doctor during a sex position with his former lover, Charlotte (who he later cheated on with Clara). He is the Gods of gods (The first and most powerful god ever). He is the founder of Knackism and created Earth and many planets for them to worship him and launch a war against Shrek. He stopped being a series regular after he was killed off in Season 3 by Bryan Deep. Jim Halpert Jim Halpert was one of the Main Antagonist in Season 3 Part 1 of The Johnny Cooper Series, however after his betrayal towards the Jones Gang, he has now become a Main Protagonist in the Series and is the father of Johnny Cooper himself. He was a salesman at what was formerly Dunder Mifflin-Sabre until he was fired (he quit, but he was offered severance pay by Dwight). Kacy the Chihuahua Kacy the Chihuahua also known as "Spyro" is a Main character in The Johnny Cooper Series and the dog of Johnny Cooper. She has been appeared in multiple streams usually to bite Johnny in the ass or to kill Bryan Deep. However once taimed, she chills around. She is very famously known in the Johnny Cooper Community as "Spyro the Dragon". Paul N. Jones the Alien Paul N. Jones the Alien '''is a Main Character in The Johnny Cooper Series who is known for being the roommate of Johnny Cooper and the son of TJ and N. Trance. Jones was infamous in his planet, being in the military but is the jerkoff junkie of the group. He was constantly smoking a blunt with Spyro the Dragon and Snoop Dogg. General Ross had enough of his bullshit and decided to order an execution for Jones. However upon Jones hearing this, he turned the other cheek and left the planet with a space pod. Main Antagonists Shrek '''Shrek '''is the Main Antagonist of The Johnny Cooper Series. Shrek was created the same day Knack created himself and the universe, he and Knack became best friends and later fooled around the world. They had many adventures until one day, Shrek betrayed Knack when the Anti-Christ killed half of Knack's close friends. Shrek banished to Hell, created the fury place into a Swamp. Making the place a dump, he tortures the beings by whipping them in the back for his own pleasure. He also created his own religion called Shrekism that rivals that of Knack. He was killed off in Season 3 making the Premiere his last as Series Regular. 2Pac Shakur '''2Pac Shakur is the Main Antagonist in the Second Season of The Johnny Cooper Series.During a stream, Johnny and Bryan prayed to Shrek and did some spazmoid ritual at 3AM, they ressurected 2Pac, he came back to Earth and was now torturing Johnny and Bryan for months. 2Pac has sent an army from Hell like the Band Queen and the black community. It is later revealed Carter Roberson was his son. 2Pac possessed Johnny and Bryan and multiple characters in several episodes. He tried to choke Johnny multiple times as a kink 2Pac probably had. He was killed off in the end of Season 2, making the ending as his last as a Series Regular Alex Jones Alex Jones '''(Kevin Spacey) is the True Main Antagonist in the Third Season of The Johnny Cooper Series. Previously being Kevin Spacey, transformed into his true self after eating Knack's Ragu sauce. Now Alex Jones, he has the power to withhold the Infinity Gauntlet and kill any being that stands in his way. He is the founder and leader of the Homo Froggo gang. Alex Jones was married to Fiona, Shrek's ex-wife and had tons of kids and lived a happily life, until World War 3 came in and Knack killed Jones' family as he thought it was the russians. Jones became furious and lost his mind over the years, become obssesed with killing Knack. Anti-Christ '''Anti-Christ '''is the Secondary Main Antagonist in Season 3 Part 1 of The Johnny Cooper Series. He was revealed in the Season 3 Premiere where he invaded Knack's ship and killing most of his people. He then took Knack, Shrek and Freddie Mercury hostage. Knack tried to fight back but Anti's bat was powerful than he can imagine, knocking Knack off unconscious, Shrek almost killed Christ until Anti-Christ pulled some jujitsu on him and beating him to death with his Bat. After an intense fight, he was shot in the head by Bryan Deep, killing him off and making the Season 3 Part 1 finale his last as Series regular. Dwight K. Schrute '''Dwight Kurt Schrute III is one of the Main Antagonist of Season 3 Part 1 in The Johnny Cooper Series. He is the father of Bryan Deep. Schrute is the "Assistant to the Regional Manager" in selling paper, despite lacking social skills and common sense. Despite his initial personal dislike of Jim Halpert, the two are a very effective sales team. Killer Keemstar Daniel Keem 'also known as "'Killer Keemstar" is one of the Main Antagonists of The Johnny Cooper Series who is well known for hosting YouTube News called DramaAlert. Keemstar is known in the Cooper Community for always fighting with Johnny Cooper on twitter all the time. Back in 2016, Cooper made a parody of Keemstar's rage n word video which got Keem pissed and blocked him on twitter. He later send an army to kill Cooper but was unsuccessful. Lucky Charms Guy Casey Vincent 'also known as "'Lucky Charms Guy" is one of the Main Characters in The Johnny Cooper Series. Lucky and Marko streamed Crash for weeks, when they stumbled upon Johnny Cooper and BeatleGuy828 during a Crash Race to see who the best player is. During this day and onwards, Johnny and Beatle became good friends with Lucky and Marko. However that changed once Lucky brought in new members where he treated Beatleguy like crap in August 2017. He also said racial slurs to Carter Roberson. Zarbok Miles James also known as "Zarbok"' '''is a Main Antagonist in The Johnny Cooper Series. who was first known to be a assistant to Johnny Cooper in a video collab that featured Johnny and Crystal Fissure. He later befriended Kewl Games, Cam-Man The Sorcerer and TJ Muller during a podcast. There's where he fell in love with Cam-Man where they became a love interest for a month before Zarbork had a stick up his ass and decided to shoot TJ in the chest. Kewl and Johnny quickly grabbed his leaked photos that had Zarbok dressed as a furry. Joel Osteen '''Joel "John" Pilgrim Osteen' is the Main Antagonist of the Fourth Season in The Johnny Cooper Series. He is known for being a Christian Man Preaching the word of Christianity and constantly attacking the religion of Knackism. One day Penelope Holland takes pictures of Joel having gay sex with Gordon Ramsay who is his own cousin. Since this is against the religion of Christianity, Joel is sent by his Christian Cult to hunt down Penelope who later befriends Johnny and Jeans in a bar. Anton Shakur Anton "Ulysses" Shakur '''is the Main Antagonist of The Johnny Cooper Series who is the cousin of Alex Jones and the brother of 2Pac Shakur, the father of Pablo Oliver and Gonzalo Oliver. After the death of Alex Jones, Javier was notified by the remaining Froggo Gang since he noticed production stopped. Upon hearing the news, Bardem killed everyone in the room in less than a second with a pencil. Javier is set to be the Final Main Antagonist of the Series Bolton Ramsay Jones Recurring Characters Richard Burnish '''Richard Burnish, '''real name '''Dustin '''is the author of the Neon Bible and together with Steven Chilton, a co-host of The Jesus Chatline. He is a recurring character in The Johnny Cooper Series who mentors Johnny Cooper and Bryan Deep before they became Knackist. Steven Chilton '''Steven Chilton, '''also known as '''T. Rucker was a co-host of The Jesus Chatline together with Richard Burnish. He was portrayed by internet comedian Jason "Jay" Walkow. He is also a recurring character in The Johnny Cooper Series who is a mentor to Johnny Cooper and Bryan Deep. VoiceLegend Victor Yates is one of the recurring characters in The Johnny Cooper Series. Victor is mostly known for making Voice Over Dubs on YouTube, he's mostly done Power Rangers, Anime and Crash Bandicoot Voiceovers. He has been liked in the Cooper Gang community and became a big meme in 2018 and a hero when they needed him. He was previously known as "CrashLegend" until changing to his famous name known to man "VoiceLegend". Gman Rocks Gianni Rios is a recurring antagonist in The Johnny Cooper Series for a long time and was a good friend and member in The Toxik Groupies until one day he betrayed the group to join the inferiour Jeri Gang(which has like only 3 members currently). Lord Helix Cooper Lord Helix Halpert 'is a recurring character in The Johnny Cooper Series and is the son of Johnny Cooper and the brother of Oskar Kolkarino. He is known for being an emo kid with very edgy humor. His name was later changed to "'Lord Helix Cooper" to match with his dad's. When Pam entered Helix into this world, the doctors have said that Lord Helix was one of the "Emo Sperms" that made it thru the hole. This was very rare and made him special. Trey Powell Trey Powell is a recurring character in The Johnny Cooper Series who has starred as The Murray in multiple episodes in Johnny's channel along in livestreams. He is one of Johnny, Eduardo and Panda Jeans' old friends from High School. Joshua Dominguez Joshua Dominguez 'is a recurring character in The Johnny Cooper Series who has appeared in many episodes in the early Season 1 Transgender Pizza Delivery Person '''Sneaky '''also known as the "'Transgender Pizza Delivery Person" is a recurring character in The Johnny Cooper Series. It is known for being the sex lover of Panda Jeans. Sneaky as a kid was gay, he usually got bullied a lot in school and always got raped by his cousin, Elliot Rodger a lot. He cut himself every night until one day he got hit by a car and ended up in the hospital. He was given the choice of a life time to become a transgender Kenyon Cooper Kenyon Halpert 'also known as "'Kenyon Cooper"' '''is a recurring character in The Johnny Cooper Series. He is known to be Johnny Cooper's youngest cousin. Like Jonathan Halpert (Johnny Cooper), Kenyon also changed his last name from "Halpert" to "Cooper" to build their own legacy. Pam Beesly '''Pam Beesly' is one of the Main Characters in The Johnny Cooper Series and is an ex lover to Johnny Cooper. Pam was raised in Texas where she worked as a receptionist taking calls. Once-Ler Cooper Once-Ler Cooper '''is a recurring antagonist in The Johnny Cooper Series first introduced in the opening of Season 3 Part 2 as a replacement of Johnny Cooper after his death. However unlike Johnny, he's an antagonist who is known to be a bit of a homosexual and a rapist. Along with being a greedy bastard! Karen Fillippelli '''Karen Fillippelli is a recurring antagonist in The Johnny Cooper Series that has appeared a couple of times in multiple episodes. She was a co-worker of Johnny Cooper and Panda Jeans when he worked at an Office, as the both worked together for years, Penelope Von Holland Penelope Von Holland is a new recurring character in The Johnny Cooper Series who is known to kidnap and rape people with her big ass. She has token pictures of Joel Osteenand Gordon Ramsay having gay sex and is eventually hunt down by Osteen, she later befriends Johnny and Bryan in a bar. Jan Levinson Jan Levinson Gould is one of the recurring Antagonist in The Johnny Cooper Series. Jan Levinson previously was a manager at Dunder Mifflin who was married to Nermin for over 10 years (Before marrying Bella Thorne later on) until she was fired and divorced after having and underage sex with her personal assistant, Oskar when he was only 16 years old. Gwen Spacey Gwendolyne Maxine "Gwen Stacy" Spacey Jones '''is a recurring Antagonist in The Johnny Cooper Series. She is known to sabatoge Johnny's marriage and Bryan Deep as well which she was successful with Pam's and Angela and is the daughter of Kevin Spacey/Alex Jones himself, the only surviving family member after Knack's attack. The Froggos '''The Froggos '''are a recurring species of frog like creatures in The Johnny Cooper Series. The froggos are a gang and species created by Alex Jones a.k.a Kevin Spacey's labatory. The froggos are also a gang made by Alex Jones. Jim Halpertand Dwight K. Schrute joined this gang for unknown reasons. 3Pac MilkShaker '''3Pac MilkShaker is a recurring Antagonist in The Johnny Cooper Series who is known to be a demon creature that possessed Bryan Deep in Season 2 when getting locked up in 2Pac's dungeon after a long time when Johnny left and abandoned him there. Connor Cooper Connor Cooper '''is a recurring character in The Johnny Cooper Series who is the Android brother of Johnny Cooper. Connor is an Android that was created by CyberLife after a DNA test was taken out of Johnny's ass when he was raped anally by Mumkey Jones. Mr. Boombastic Guest Characters Mr. Balharry '''Mr. Balharry '''is a guest character in The Johnny Cooper Series. He is known to also be a member of the Neon Bible Church with Richard Burnish and Steven Chilton. He was a cool teacher who played games and sometimes got crazy and partied like it was 1987. He died in February 11, 2019 after he was stuck in a basement that was caught on fire Chad '''Chad is the mysterious producer for The Jesus Chatline who is mostly only mentioned but has made an appearance on the 1984 show, Christ Show. He makes some appearances in The Johnny Cooper Series as a producer as well Jaybills Games Jason Billis 'is a recurring antagonist in The Johnny Cooper Series who is known to steal people's dollar bills, hence the name "Bills" in "'Jaybills" as Jay is his given nickname by Freddie Mercury. He has helped Mumkey Jones create a massacre in 1920, where they murdered over one million U.S citizens during the Inauguration day of Donald Trump. Hans Peter Schwanzlutcher '''Hans Peter Schwanzlutcher '''from the Dominic Republic of the Vatican in order of Pope Benedict the 13, is a frequent caller on The Jesus Chatline known for his strong German accent and his constant weaving of western mottos and joke/meme terms in his sentences that often go unnoticed by Richard Burnish.